L'animalerie
by Meenati
Summary: Clarke est propriétaire d'une animalerie et elle va engager une "stagiaire" un peu particulière (Bellarke)
1. Chapter 1

**L'animalerie**

* * *

Clarke remercia la petite famille en tendant le sachet au petit garçon. Il la remercia et sortit en cherchant déjà des noms pour les poissons que ses parents venaient de lui offrir. Ils étaient vraiment mignons et la vendeuse était rassurée, le petit garçon semblait prendre sa charge de maitre très au sérieux, même pour trois poissons rouges. La boutique redevenue calme elle se dirigea vers les cages des chiens qu'elle était en train de nettoyer avant que la famille n'entre. La jeune femme aimait sa vie tranquille dans cette petite boutique du centre-ville. Elle l'avait hérité de ses parents et nombreux sont ceux qui lui avaient conseillés de la revendre, que s'occuper d'animaux était bien trop contraignant, qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de vivre sa vie comme ses parents mais elle ne les avait pas écoutés. Elle avait grandi au milieu des animaux, elle avait même commencé ses études en médecine pour être vétérinaire et reprendre la boutique avait été comme une évidence.

-Désolé je suis en retard !

Alors qu'elle caressait le bébé labrador qui occupait la cage qu'elle nettoyait elle sursauta. Son ami et employé venait d'arriver et effectivement il avait… 10minutes de retard. Clarke hésitait à lui passer un savon pour l'embêter ou à écouter la raison de son retard, sûrement bien plus intéressante. Le jeune homme réapparu de l'arrière-boutique en finissant de nouer son tablier vert et croisa le regard septique de sa « patronne ».

-Quoi ?

-Miller était de repos hier soir ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Allez Monty, tu es aussi rouge que Bubulle !

Bubulle, la mascotte de la boutique. Un poisson combattant rouge, qui avait déjà eu plusieurs prédécesseurs, mais que les enfants adoraient saluer quand ils venaient chercher les accessoires, croquettes ou tout autre objet nécessaires à leurs compagnons. La blonde referma la cage après avoir embrassé le chiot sur le haut de la tête et se précipita derrière le comptoir pour y prendre appui, bien décidée à faire entendre raison à son ami. Elle avait rencontré Monty à la fac bien qu'il n'y soit pas resté longtemps, les études n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait. Il était passé par plusieurs petits boulots avant que Clarke ne lui propose de travailler avec elle, pour éviter de se sentir dépassée par tout ce qu'impliquait la gérance d'une animalerie. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux mais cela leur plaisaient. Ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre et n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'aide, Jasper, le meilleur ami de Monty ainsi que d'autres amis venaient à leur rescousse, rendant ce travail encore plus agréable. Mais en vertu de cette amitié Clarke jugeait obligatoire de tout connaitre de la vie, sexuelle vu la couleur des joues du jeune homme, de l'asiatique. Il souffla un grand coup voyant qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire et s'assit sur le tabouret devant la caisse avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

-Il avait même fait le repas et acheté du champagne !

-Vraiment !? S'exclama Clarke.

-C'était du mousseux.

-On s'en moque ! Raaaahhh vous m'énervez tous les deux à être aussi mignons, c'est pas humain.

-Et toi t'es tellement en manque que tu savoures mes histoires trop mignonnes alors ne te plains pas. Répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas en manque !

-Si et c'est Raven qui le dit.

-Mais si on écoute Raven, Wick est le pire connard du monde.

-On peut être un connard et être doué au lit.

-… S'il te plait, arrêtes de la fréquenter. Tu parles comme Rav' !

-Je ne… Ha.

Clarke tourna la tête vers l'entrée, leur petite conversation allait être remise à plus tard, des clients venaient d'entrer. Une jeune femme, sûrement pas beaucoup plus vieille que les deux amis, et une fillette toute mignonne, et pas du tout dans le même sens que les histoires entre Monty et Miller, vraiment adorable. Les deux les saluèrent et la petite fille se précipita vers la vitrine des chiots dès que son regard se posa sur les boules de poils.

-Tata regardes ! Ils sont tout petits et tout mignons !

Clarke et Monty se regardèrent, cette enfant était si mignonne qu'ils avaient envie de lui faire un gros câlin. La blonde quitta le comptoir et s'avança vers la petite fille pour s'accroupir à côté d'elle.

-Tu aimes les chiens ? Tu veux que je te les présente ?

-Me les présenter ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Oui regardes. Ici voici un bébé labrador, il s'appelle Bonjo. Là le frisé c'est un bichon maltais et il s'appelle Nougat. Les deux Yorkshires s'appellent Jam et Jim, un garçon et une fille, des frères et sœurs. Et là ce chien fait partie de la famille des Jack Russell, son nom c'est Toupie.

-Il est rigolo, il tourne pour manger sa queue ?

-Il essaie du moins, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a appelé comme ça. Il tourne, comme une toupie.

-Il est vraiment rigolo tata !

La jeune femme brune s'accroupit à son tour devant la vitrine et acquiesça en caressant les cheveux de la petite fille. A bien y regarder, les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup. La seule différence était que la petite fille avait de grands yeux noirs et des tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues pâles. Clarke n'avait jamais vu un si joli sourire sur un visage d'enfant, et pourtant elle en voyait défiler des enfants dans sa boutique.

-Pourquoi Bonjo n'a pas de gamelle ? Il mange pas ?

-Hé ?

Clarke se releva et remarqua qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas remis la gamelle de croquettes dans la cage quand Monty était arrivé.

-J'étais en train de nettoyer sa cage, sa gamelle est là. Tu veux m'aider à lui donner ?

Quand elle vit les yeux de la fillette s'agrandir en même temps que son sourire, Clarke se serait prise pour le Père Noël. Elle tourna la tête vers sa tante comme pour lui demander la permission et quand cette dernière hocha de la tête elle suivie Clarke derrière les cages. La blonde lui tendit la gamelle et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la porte de la cage. Elle lui indiqua le passage sous la grille et la petite fille y posa la gamelle puis la poussa pour que le chiot puisse manger. La blonde la remercia et elles repassèrent devant.

-Cassie, je crois que tu étais venue pour quelque chose non ? Intervint la brune.

-… Tu veux pas demander ?

-C'est à toi de le faire. Mais je peux te promettre que si tu demandes toi je t'offrirais une glace après.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas croire à ce chantage mais au final elle abdiqua et sortit des papiers de son sac à fleurs rose. Elle s'avança vers Clarke, jeta un coup d'œil à Monty qui n'avait pas bougé de derrière le comptoir puis reposa son attention sur la blonde en prenant une grande respiration.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Cassandra Blake, j'ai 6ans et je vais à l'école au coin de la rue. La semaine prochaine à mon école c'est la semaine des métiers et la maitresse veut qu'on passe trois jours après l'école au travail de nos papas ou de nos mamans pour après on en parle devant la classe. Mais j'ai pas de maman et mon papa travaille la nuit. Tata Octavia est à l'école des grands, l'université et tonton Lincoln est en…

-En formation chérie.

-Voilà, en formation à Washington alors je peux pas aller à son travail. Mais la maitresse a parlé avec mon papa et elle lui a donné une liste de magasins dans le quartier qui acceptent les élèves de l'école et j'ai vu votre nom avec mon papa alors la maitresse m'a dit qu'elle vous connaissait bien et que vous avez déjà travaillé avec des enfants de mon école alors je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir travailler avec vous la semaine prochaine. La maitresse m'a demandé de voir monsieur Clarke Griffin pour lui demander.

De très longues phrases pour une petite fille qui n'osait pas. Monty ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui attraper les joues et de gagatiser devant elle et Clarke semblait tout aussi attendrie. La jeune femme connaissait bien cette semaine spéciale métier, elle avait été elle-même élève dans cette école et ses parents accueillaient souvent les élèves à l'animalerie quand ils avaient un exposé sur les animaux ou comme dans ce cas, quand les parents étaient trop occupés pour gérer la semaine des métiers. Et cette petite fille était tellement adorable qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Alors Clarke s'accroupie une nouvelle fois et lui tendit la main pour se présenter et éviter un nouvel amalgame à cause de son prénom.

-Je suis Clarke Griffin, enchantée de te rencontrer Cassandra.

-Mais Clarke c'est un prénom de garçon.

-Cassie !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi tu sais. Mais mon papa et ma maman aimaient bien ce prénom. Il faut que je signe quelque part sur ces papiers ?

-Je sais pas…

-Si tu allais regarder les chats de l'autre côté, je vais voir ça avec mademoiselle Griffin. Proposa sa tante.

-Je vais te les présenter ! Intervint Monty. Parce qu'eux aussi ont des prénoms.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers Cassandra et la prit par la main pour la conduire vers les chats. Clarke fit signe à la brune de la suivre et elles s'installèrent au comptoir.

-Je ne me suis pas présentée au fait. Octavia Blake, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis la tante de Cassie, la sœur de son père.

-Vous êtes étudiante ?

-En littérature oui. J'aimerais devenir professeur. J'en suis à ma 5ème année.

-Alors on doit avoir le même âge, j'aurais dû être dans ma 5ème année de médecine si j'avais continué mes études. Et si je n'avais pas redoublé ou si je ne m'étais pas jeté d'un pont à cause de la dose de travail, mais théoriquement quoi. Bref, j'ai 24ans.

Octavia se mit à rire et lui confirma qu'elles avaient le même âge. Elle lui réexpliqua la situation plus clairement que Cassandra et Clarke apprit qu'elle, son frère et la petite étaient arrivés en ville au début de l'année scolaire. Ils vivaient tous pour le moment chez le petit-ami de la brune et son frère travaillait en tant que serveur dans un bar jusqu'à trouver une meilleure place dans un restaurant.

-On ne pouvait vraiment pas demander à Cassie de suivre son père au travail.

-Oui vu comme ça je comprends. Mais ne t'en fais pas, mes parents avaient l'habitude de travailler avec l'école et je crois que les maîtresses ont vu passer pas mal de gamins qui ont « travaillés » ici. Il suffit juste de fixer les jours et qui devra amener puis venir chercher Cassandra.

-Ça sera moi ou mon frère s'il n'est pas trop occupé avec sa recherche d'emploi. Ou à récupérer de sa nuit. Ça dépend des jours.

-Ok, alors fixons tout ça au clair ! Un petit café ?

Octavia acquiesça en souriant et jeta un coup d'œil à sa nièce qui jouait avec une fausse souris pour attirer les chats. Clarke suivit son regard et eu le même sourire, cette petite semblait déjà s'y être fais.

.

Raven posa le balai dans le placard et rejoignit Clarke et Monty dans la boutique. Elle avait sans faire exprès renversé un sac de croquettes et entendait encore Clarke la traiter de « pas douée » avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tout est propre ! J'ai été rapide non ?

-C'était une course contre toi-même ? Demanda la blonde.

-Un défi si tu veux.

-Tu n'es pas croyable vraiment.

Clarke sourit et tourna la tête vers la porte quand la petite cloche de l'entrée tinta. Et elle resta comme figée sur place. Devant elle un homme grand, brun, la peau mate et un t-shirt qui laissait deviner un corps juste musclé comme il le fallait. Un garçon comme elle n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle devait être perdue dans sa contemplation car c'est un coup dans les côtes de la part de Raven qui la ramena sur terre. Elle réalisa que l'homme n'était pas seul mais accompagné d'une petite fille qu'elle connaissait déjà.

-Ho bonjour Cassandra ! Il est déjà l'heure ?

-On s'est dépêché avec papa pour pas que je sois en retard à mon premier jour de travail !

-Tu as bien fais, les patrons n'aiment pas que les employés arrivent en retard. Intervint Raven après avoir salué la fillette.

-Ton patron ne t'attend pas toi d'ailleurs ? s'imposa Monty, un hamster dans les mains. Bonjour Cassandra ! Regardes, je te présente un nouveau venu, j'étais en train de lui préparer sa petite cage, tu veux m'aider ?

Elle se précipita à la suite de l'asiatique mais fit rapidement un retour en arrière pour se poser devant son père qui se plaça à sa hauteur.

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.

-Non mais tu peux garder mon cartable papa ? Je dois aller aider Monty.

Il écarquilla les yeux mais tendit quand même le bras pour récupérer le sac de Cassandra. Elle courut au centre du magasin pour rejoindre Monty en lâchant un « je t'aime papa » tout de même. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant se redresser en marmonnant. Il se tourna vers les filles et Raven jugea bon de frapper à nouveau son amie, histoire de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas repartie dans un monde de rêve.

-Bonjour, je suis Bellamy Blake. Le…

-Le père de Cassandra. Votre sœur vous avez déjà présenté en fait. Je suis Cl…

-Clarke Griffin. La jeune patronne que ma fille a prise pour un garçon, désolé pour ça.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dis ça !

-A cause de mon prénom Rav'. Tu ne devais pas retourner au garage toi ?

-Si, j'y vais de ce pas ! Monty baby, à ce soir ! Clarke, tu n'oublies pas, je te veux à l'appart…

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de parler de ça ?

Elle s'excusa et salua une dernière fois avant de quitter la boutique. Clarke soupira et fit mine de ranger des prospectus, pour ne pas que Bellamy remarque qu'elle était gênée.

-Je… Je vais y aller je pense alors… expliqua le père de famille.

Elle releva les yeux vers le brun qui regardait sa fille nettoyer la vitre des lapins.

-Vous savez, elle n'est là que pour deux heures. Si vous avez ces deux heures de libres vous pouvez rester ici. On a un bureau à l'arrière, il est un peu petit mais il y a un canapé. Mais votre sœur m'a dit que vous étiez occupé et je comprendrais que vous ne puissiez pas rester.

-Je crois que si je reste, Cassie ne va pas être contente. Elle va dire que je la surveille trop. Mais merci pour cette proposition. Bébé ! Papa s'en va !

-Ha, attends !

La petite fille courut dans les bras de son père et déposa un gros bisou sur une joue puis sur l'autre.

-A tout à l'heure. Cherche bien du travail pendant que moi je travaille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis le meilleur non ?

-Le meilleur des papas !

Il sourit et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle tape dedans puis quitta enfin l'animalerie, non sans avoir remercié une nouvelle fois Clarke. La blonde baissa les yeux et reprit le rangement de ces prospectus si intéressant soudainement. Mais elle sentit une présence devant elle et leva les yeux. Monty la regardait, un immense sourire sur le visage.

-Quoi ?

Sans répondre il lui présenta son portable, ouvert sur un message que Raven venait de lui envoyer et disant « Clarke est tombée amoureuse, c'est bon on va la caser ! ». La jeune femme rougit d'un coup.

-Mais alors pas du tout ! Je vais aider Cassandra !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et se plaça derrière le comptoir en voyant d'autres clients entrer dans le magasin.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

-On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un en un regard Rav' ! Ce n'est vrai que dans les Disney !

Raven soupira et fit signe à Maya de prendre la suite, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir Clarke aussi bornée. Les trois jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans une file devant l'entrée d'une boite de nuit, et une file bien trop longue pour que Raven ne trouve pas un moment pour glisser le sujet « Bellamy Blake so sexy » dans la conversation. Mais Maya avait beau adorer ses amies, de voir Clarke taper le sol de sa chaussure à talon aiguille et grogner contre cette trop longue attende ne lui donnait pas envie de suivre Raven dans ses délires. Et elle fut sauvée par les garçons qui arrivaient enfin.

-On est garé trois rues plus loin. Annonça Wick en venant enlacer la métisse.

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir aller en boite ? Demanda Clarke. Vu le monde on n'entrera même pas !

-Allez, ça fait des années qu'on n'a pas fait les cons le temps d'une soirée ! Rappela Jasper. Et ils ont un super DJ ce soir.

-J'aurais mieux fais d'aller tenir la chandelle entre Monty et Miller ce soir…

Maya et Raven firent signe à leurs petits-amis de ne pas s'inquiéter, la blonde était bien partie pour faire la tête ce soir. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée et Raven poussa Clarke et son décolleté devant pour être certaine de passer la porte. Une fois la porte passée, Clarke ferma les yeux un instant, surprise par le bruit qui provenait du bas des escaliers. Ses amis avec raison, ils n'étaient plus sortis en boite depuis des années mais elle se souvenait de la raison. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de musique qu'elle écoutait mais quand Maya et Raven l'entrainèrent vers la salle, elle se laissa faire. Peut-être qu'elle allait s'amuser. La petite bande trouva rapidement une table où s'asseoir pour commencer la soirée et les deux garçons se proposèrent pour aller commander à boire. Raven était déjà en train de scruter les moindres recoins à la recherche du garçon parfait pour détendre quelque peu Clarke ce soir et la blonde préférait parler cours avec Maya.

-Attention les filles, voici les cocktails !

Un verre dans chaque main, les garçons prirent place autour de la table mais Clarke remarqua que sa boisson ne faisait pas partie du lot. Jasper lui expliqua qu'ils n'avaient que deux mains chacun et que le serveur lui amenait son verre. Ça commençait bien, elle se sentait déjà comme la 5ème roue du carrosse.

-Et voilà un Moji… Ha !

Clarke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois quand elle reconnut le serveur. Bellamy Blake était venu chercher sa fille la veille et l'avait remercié de s'être occupée d'elle en lui offrant une fleur. Bien sûr Monty avait tout de suite appelé Raven pour lui faire part de cet évènement et l'asiatique avait patienté toute la journée pour revoir Clarke et le jeune homme communiquer à nouveau. Manque de chance, la sœur de Bellamy s'était occupée de Cassandra aujourd'hui. Raven fit signe au serveur et lui présenta tous leurs amis pour ne pas qu'il s'attarde sur une Clarke qui avait une nouvelle fois bugger devant lui. Bellamy les salua et posa le verre sur la table avant de retourner derrière le bar.

-C'est lui le fameux papa trop sexy ?

Raven ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Maya, le sourire qu'elle affichait en observant Clarke voulait tout dire. La blonde n'avait pas bougé, elle regardait Bellamy en train de préparer un cocktail derrière le bar, son physique de rêve moulé dans une chemise noire assortie au pantalon. Son sourire n'attirait pas que la blonde à la vue des nombreuses jeunes femmes qui minaudaient devant le bar dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer par le jeune homme. Clarke secoua la tête et se concentra plutôt sur son verre quand elle le vit se pencher et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'une jolie brune. Raven voulut lancer la conversation sur lui mais en voyant le regard assassin de son amie elle préféra entrainer son petit-ami sur la piste de danse. La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Maya et Raven dansant un coup avec Clarke, un coup avec les garçons, un coup tous ensemble. Mais la blonde commençait à fatiguer et elle devait se lever tôt demain pour ouvrir la boutique. Alors elle retourna à la table pour récupérer son verre mais on les avait débarrassés.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Bellamy apparu derrière elle, portant un plateau chargé de verres vides. Clarke rougit mais le suivit au bar.

-Je vous sers la même chose que tout à l'heure ?

-En fait je vais plutôt prendre un soft. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête et je sens que je vais rentrer à pied alors il vaut mieux avoir les idées claires.

Il sourit en lui servant un verre de jus de passion et se mit à essuyer des verres.

-Vos amis vous ont abandonné ?

-Ils sont en couple alors je les laisse s'amuser. Je ne sais même pas comment Raven a réussi à me trainer avec eux.

-Personne n'aime tenir la chandelle.

-Ça va, on est tous assez proche pour que je ne me sente pas seule mais c'est vrai que je les envie certaines fois. Bref, changeons de sujet. Cassandra était contente de ses deux heures de « travail » ?

-Elle veut absolument un chien maintenant, je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou pleurer.

-Elle s'en occupe tellement bien vous verriez. Elle leur parle, elle s'assure qu'ils aient à manger quand elle part, elle est vraiment adorable.

-Merci. Ça fait toujours plaisir pour un père d'entendre ça.

-Mais de rien. Votre fille est vraiment une enfant géniale.

-Vous ne diriez pas ça le soir quand je dois lui laver les cheveux. Un vrai ouragan !

Clarke eu un petit rire en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Bellamy lui sourit et s'occupa d'autres clients tandis que Raven venait se jeter sur son amie.

-Clarky, viens danser !

-Je suis un peu fatiguée Rav', je crois que je vais rentrer.

-Vraiment ? Attends, je vais chercher Kyle, on va te rac…

-Hé, hé. J'habite à 20minutes à tout casser.

-En talons aiguilles je dirais 40min.

-Tu doutes de ma capacité à marcher vite même en talons aiguilles ?

-Je doute surtout des gens louches qui trainent dans les rues à 2heures du matin. Ne fais pas l'enfant et laisses-nous te raccompagner.

-Mais tu…

-Je finis dans 10min, je peux vous raccompagner si vous voulez.

Les deux amies tournèrent la tête vers Bellamy et le sourire de Raven s'agrandit à mesure que les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent.

-Vous feriez ça ? Merci ! Clarke croit qu'elle est moche mais vous avez vu comment elle est foutue ? Même l'arbre du coin de la rue tentera de lui sauter dessus si elle sort seule habillée comme ça.

-… Ce que tu viens de dire est dégueulasse. Grimaça la blonde. Et je ne vais pas déranger monsieur Blake alors qu'il doit rentrer chez lui !

-Bellamy. Monsieur Blake ça fait un peu vieux non ? Je n'ai que 30ans. Et ça ne me dérange pas.

-Affaire conclue alors ! Bisous Clarky, je t'aime et envoie un sms quand tu es dans ton lit ! Enfin, si tu…

-Chut ! Vas retrouver Wick avant de dire une nouvelle connerie.

Raven l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna en sautillant sur la piste de danse. Clarke posa son front sur le bar en soupirant, elle allait tuer la métisse un jour. Bellamy lui demanda de l'accompagner dans le vestiaire pour qu'il récupère ses affaires et ils sortirent enfin de la boite de nuit. Clarke sourit en entendant le silence apaisant de la vie nocturne de la ville, les boites de nuit n'étaient décidément pas faites pour elle. Bellamy lui demanda son adresse et ils commencèrent à avancer en silence.

-Au fait. Merci pour la fleur hier.

-Votre voisine de boutique vend vraiment de jolies roses, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée pour vous remercier de vous occuper de Cassie.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je vous ai déjà dit que votre fille était adorable ?

Il éclata de rire et Clarke rougit et elle bénit la nuit bien installée de cacher ça. Mais elle était bien là, à marcher tranquillement avec lui. Elle se sentait même chanceuse.

-Dites, Cassandra m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de maman. Sa mère est morte ?

-Elle l'a abandonné. Un matin elle est venue toquer à chez moi, Cassie dans les bras. Elle avait accouché quelques semaines avant et ne voulait pas s'en occuper, trop compliqué pour elle apparemment. Elle avait même déjà prévu les papiers d'adoption et tout. Alors ma sœur nous a trainés chez un médecin pour faire un test et quand elle a été certaine que Cassie était ma fille elle m'a fait signer les papiers sur le champ. On a déménagé et depuis elle m'aide à élever Cassie.

-Elle… c'est horrible… vous choisissez toujours aussi bien vos petites-amies ?

-Ce n'était pas ma petite-amie. Avant Cassandra j'étais un… coureur de jupons pour le dire poliment. J'exaspérais ma sœur à ramener une fille différente à chaque fois. Mais être père vous met du plomb dans la cervelle et j'ai mûri d'un coup.

-Comme quoi, un enfant vous change la vie.

-Vous ne voulez pas d'enfants vous ?

-Si, mais quand j'aurais trouvé le bon homme et pas juste un connard qui ne pense qu'au sexe.

-Aie, ça fait mal à l'ancien dragueur que je suis. Votre dernier petit-ami était un connard ?

-La dernière personne avait laquelle je suis sortie était une fille alors pour faire des enfants on repassera mais l'avant dernier oui. Il couchait avec Raven et moi en même temps.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme, ne le voyant plus avancer. Bellamy la détaillait de haut en bas, les yeux ronds.

-Avec une fille ? Vous ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir eu des sentiments pour une fille ?

-C'est du gâchis pour la gente masculine. Un fantasme pour certains si elle était aussi canon que vous mais un gâchis.

Même l'obscurité de la nuit ne pouvait pas cacher la couleur cramoisie que venaient de prendre les joues de Clarke. Ce garçon la faisait trop rougir, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ne pas être maitresse de ses émotions en sa présence !

-Je dois prendre ça comment ?

-Comme un compliment.

-Et c'était avec ce genre de compliment que vous draguiez à l'époque ?

-J'en ai quelqu'un en réserve mais je ne veux pas détruire l'image du bon père que vous avez de moi. Enfin j'espère !

Clarke sourit et le rassura, elle n'avait jamais pensé le contraire. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en discutant jusqu'à l'immeuble de la jeune femme qui le remercia de l'avoir raccompagnée.

-Demain, enfin tout à l'heure je passerais vous déposer Cassie. Si elle vous fait un beau sourire devant les chiens, ne cédez pas. Je ne voudrais pas que notre bonne entende se brise à cause de cette passion soudaine de ma fille.

-Je l'enverrais travailler avec les poissons alors mais à une condition. Qu'on se tutoie.

-C'est un deal correct. Alors à tout à l'heure… Princesse.

Clarke leva un sourcil à l'entente de ce surnom sortit d'elle ne savait où mais l'alcool l'aida à l'accepter facilement. Elle le remercia une dernière fois et entra dans son immeuble en souriant.

.  
.

La petite fille referma la cage après un dernier bisou au chaton qu'elle venait de nourrir. Clarke l'observait depuis le comptoir alors qu'elle remplissait les papiers que l'école avait donnés à Cassandra. Monty quand à lui observait son ami en souriant, appuyé sur son balai.

-Est-ce que je dois prévenir Bellamy que tu comptes kidnapper sa fille ?

-Que… Hé ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu la regardes avec tellement d'amour, c'est trop mignon.

-Ca fait trois jours qu'elle est là. Je la trouve simplement trop mignonne.

-Et son père est trop sexy.

-Arrêtons de toujours tout ramener à son père s'il te plait. Et travailles ! Sinon je te fais faire des heures sup sans te payer.

Monty lui tira la langue et reprit son nettoyage. Clarke se maudissait d'avoir parlé de sa discussion avec Bellamy à son ami, ami qui avait répété cette histoire à Raven qui la harcelait depuis ce matin, pensant qu'elle avait passé le reste de la nuit avec le joli papa. Mais la blonde ne pouvait pas le cacher, elle attendait avec impatience que Bellamy vienne chercher sa fille.

-Clarke, je peux jouer avec Toupie ?

La blonde sortit de ses pensées et se pencha vers la fillette.

-Tu l'aimes bien hein ?

-Il est trop mignon ! Et il ne fait plein de bisous tout le temps.

-Ha oui j'ai vu que lui aussi t'aimait bien. Mais chut, ça sera notre secret sinon ton papa m'a me dire que je t'incite.

-Que tu… ça veut dire quoi ?

-Rien, rien ne t'en fais pas. Viens, on va le voir !

Le père de la petite fille ne lui en voudra pas non ? Clarke sortit le chiot de la cage et Cassandra afficha un grand sourire en le prenant dans les bras. Clarke comprit ce dont Bellamy parlait et se mit à rire en la regardant faire. Elle s'assit à côté de Cassandra et lui tendit le jouet de Toupie.

-Tu sais, tu pourras toujours passer même si tu ne travailles plus avec nous. Comme ça tu pourras venir voir Toupie et les autres animaux.

-Mais quand Toupie va être vendu tu vas faire comment ?

-Ha et bien… Tu sais Toupie vient d'un élevage à la sortie de la ville, on pourra y aller si tu veux. Les propriétaires étaient des amis de mes parents.

-De ton papa et de ta maman ? Demanda Cassandra. Et c'est eux qui te vendent les chiens pour que tu les reventes ?

-Quelque chose comme ça oui.

-Mais on se fait des cadeaux entre amis on s'achète pas des choses !

Clarke éclata de rire face à cette réflexion, entrainant Cassie dans son fou rire. Monty leur jeta un coup d'œil mais reprit son sérieux quand la cloche tinta. Cassandra leva les yeux et fit de grands signes en appelant son père. Clarke rougit instantanément en voyant Bellamy s'approcher en secouant la tête.

-Et notre deal Princesse ? Souffla le père de famille

-Princesse ? C'est Clarke la princesse ?

La blonde écarquilla les yeux en essayant de se justifier mais entre Bellamy qui riait et Monty qui avait déjà sortit son portable sûrement pour prévenir Raven, elle se perdait dans ses mots !

-Je crois que Clarke a cédé à tes caprices.

-J'ai pas fais de caprices ! J'ai tout bien fais et j'avais fini mon travail alors j'ai voulu faire des bisous à Toupie. Tu veux pas faire des bisous à Toupie ?

Elle tendit le petit chien vers son père qui lécha le visage de Bellamy, faisant sourire la blonde. Le jeune homme se releva et demanda à Cassandra d'aller voir Monty car il devait parler avec Clarke et la petite fille s'exécuta en embarquant le chiot avec elle. La jeune femme attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour se redresser à son tour.

-Pour ma défense, elle n'a fait son grand sourire que lorsqu'elle avait Toupie dans les bras. Ce n'est pas des caprices mais beaucoup d'amour pour ce chiot.

-Sauf que l'appartement de mon beau-frère n'est pas assez grand pour un chien. Je verrais quand on aura notre propre chez nous.

-Sage décision. Tu fais un très bon père vraiment.

Bellamy détourna le regard mais elle remarqua le sourire qu'il essayait de cacher. Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants et il regarda l'heure.

-Cassie, on va y aller. Il faut que tu remettes Toupie dans sa cage.

-Mais il va s'ennuyer !

-Je vais m'en occuper ne t'en fais pas. Proposa Monty. Puis de toute façon tu reviendras nous voir pour nous montrer le panneau que tu vas présenter à ta classe non ? Alors tu le reverras.

Cassandra acquiesça et tendit le chiot à Monty pour récupérer son sac d'école et une fois prête elle s'approcha de son père. Ils les saluèrent et quittèrent la boutique après un dernier câlin de la petite fille à Clarke et à vendeur. La blonde les regarda s'éloigner et souffla un grand coup une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée. Lentement elle alla s'installer derrière le comptoir tandis que son ami s'appuyait sur le bois.

-Elle a passé trois après-midi ici mais elle mettait de l'ambiance, son petit sourire va me manquer.

-Oui elle… Ha ! S'écria Clarke. Ils ont oublié les papiers pour l'école ! Je vais appel…

-Attends, attends ! Tu ne vas pas l'appeler.

-Et je fais comment pour le prévenir ?

Le sourire sur le visage de l'asiatique ne plaisait pas à sa patronne. Pas du tout !

.  
.

Clarke soupira et serra les poings pour se donner du courage. Elle n'avait qu'à appuyer sur cette sonnette et tout allait bien se passer.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Elle fit volte-face et tomba sur un grand homme, métis. Clarke réfléchit trois secondes et comprit de qui il s'agissait en le voyant s'approcher de la porte de l'appartement.

-Je suis Clarke Griffin, enchantée. Je…

-Ha ! Vous êtes la vendeuse de l'animalerie où Cassie a fait son stage pour l'école ! Enchanté, je suis le beau-frère…

-Tonton Lincoln. Cassandra m'a parlé de vous. Bellamy a oublié les documents pour l'école en venant la chercher alors je me suis permise de venir lui déposer après mont travail. Mais puisque vous êtes…

Clarke écarquilla les yeux. Il ne l'écoutait plus et ouvrit la porte en grand en criant qu'elle était là. Tout l'immeuble avait dû l'entendre d'ailleurs. Clarke vit alors apparaitre Octavia qui se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami puis qui la fit entrer après un baiser, plutôt une galoche comme dirait Raven, à Lincoln. La blonde se retrouva dans le salon, entrainée par la brune qui lui racontait combien Cassandra avait aimé ces quelques jours avec eux à l'animalerie.

-O', ne lui fait pas peur s'il te plait.

Bellamy apparu dans le salon et Clarke hésita entre rougir et rire. Le jeune homme était torse nu mais couvert de mousse et tenant une serviette dans la main.

-Bonsoir Clarke, désolé pour la tenue mais Cassie prend son bain. Et j'ai tenté de lui laver les cheveux.

-Tu ne savais déjà pas t'y prendre quand on était petit alors laisses-moi faire et occupes-toi de ton invitée grand frère.

Octavia récupéra la serviette et Lincoln la suivit dans la salle de bain. Clarke ne savait pas quoi dire alors elle préféra lui tendre les papiers.

-Tu les avais oubliés.

-Merci, sa maitresse m'aurait fait la réflexion. Mais il est tard, tu n'aurais pas dû te déplacer juste pour ça.

-Ce n'est pas loin de la…

-Clarke ! Coucou, coucou !

Cassandra sortait de la salle de bain vêtue d'un joli peignoir rose et se précipita sur la blonde.

-Tu restes manger ? Demanda la petite fille. Papa a fait des lasagnes ce soir.

-Ho, ton papa cuisine donc ?

-C'est le meilleur des papas, il cuisine trop bien.

Clarke sourit mais tenta de refuser la proposition de la petite fille. Sauf que toute la famille se ligua contre elle et elle accepta. Bellamy l'entraina dans la cuisine pour lui proposer à boire et elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois toute seule avec lui.

-Merci pour l'invitation.

-Merci à toi de t'être déplacée. Mais maintenant j'ai une pression d'enfer pour mes lasagnes !

-Je ne critiquerais pas, je ne me permettrais pas. Pas pour une première invitation.

-J'ai hâte de t'inviter plusieurs fois par la suite pour avoir ton véritable avis alors.

Elle baissa la tête et sourit. Il eu la même réaction mais ça Clarke ne le remarqua pas.

.  
.

Clarke remercia le jeune homme et fit un dernier petit signe au chaton dans la cage qui s'éloignait avec son nouveau propriétaire. Elle s'étira en soufflant, la journée était bien entamée et elle n'attendait qu'une chose, fermer l'animalerie et aller profiter de ce beau temps. Alors qu'elle allait ranger une caisse de jouets pour animaux qu'on venait de lui livrer elle entendit la clochette tinter.

-Pourquoi il est si énervant !

Clarke se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire mais savait très bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas devant la bouille irritée de Cassandra. La blonde reposa son carton et la rejoignit alors que l'adolescente s'était assise sur le siège derrière le comptoir.

-C'est à cause de ton chéri ?

-Mais ne l'appelle pas « chéri » toi aussi, j'ai plus 5ans !

-Pardon, pardon. Ton petit-ami. S'excusa Clarke. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je savais qu'on aurait dû venir travailler ici, papa lui a fait peur !

-Peur ?

-Il lui a fait une leçon de morale !

-Ton père est très fort pour ça. Mais tu es sa précieuse petite-fille, il sera sur ton dos jusqu'à sa mort.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là maman…

Clarke ne sourcillait plus quand Cassandra l'appelait comme ça. Au début elle restait bloquée, rougissait ou pleurait même. Mais après 6ans elle était agréablement heureuse quand elle entendait ce petit mot.

-Je vais me taper la honte au collège maintenant.

-Ce garçon est vraiment amoureux de toi ?

-Ben… je sais pas, c'est gênant de lui demander, on n'en est pas encore là.

-C'est toi qui parle de « petit-ami ». Chérie, si ce garçon tient à toi il n'ira pas crier sur tous les toits que ton père est un grand malade qui a prévu un alibi pour chaque disparition de tes futurs petit-amis. Il ne t'en voudra même pas.

-Il a vraiment fait ça ?!

Clarke éclata de rire et déposa un baiser bruyant sur la joue de la petite brune.

-Allez viens. Je vais fermer plus tôt et on va aller discuter avec ton terrible père. Mais on repassera nourrir les animaux ce soir.

-Tu vas lui expliquer qu'il a tord ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il m'écoutera.

-S'il te plait. Je n'ai plus 5ans je t'ai dis ! Je sortirais Toupie et comme ça tu lui feras un grand sourire et tout ce qui s'en suit et tu réussiras à le convaincre. Il est tellement amoureux qu'un petit battement de cil suffira j'en suis sûre.

-Cassandra Blake comment est-ce que tu parles ?!

-Soit honnête Clarke Blake ! Il ne te résistera jamais, je connais mon père.

Clarke sourit en passant son bras autour du cou de Cassandra et elle ferma la porte de la boutique.

* * *

 _ **Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Comment allez vous ? Je n'ai toujours pas regardé les deux épisodes de la saison 3, j'essaie de résister XD Mais je me suis spoilé quelques passages et je persiste et signe, le Bellarke existe ! Bref ne rentrons pas dans des gueguerres de fandom et profitons de cette nouvelle saison.**_

 _ **P.S: j'ai une question, est-ce que je suis la seule à ne pas pouvoir revenir ou sauter une ligne ? Les textes sont "lourds" et la lecture pas franchement agréable sans espaces mais impossible de faire une mise en page correcte :/**_

 _ **chuuu~~**_


End file.
